nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Villanova
|placebirth = Noble City |datebirth = July 4th, 1993 |religion = Atheist |language = English, German, French |home = Cornwall |home2 = Novosevensk |home3 = Artista, Noble City }} Marcus Villanova (July 4, 1993, Noble City), is a young Lovian businessman and politician. He was a member of the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) until he made the Labor Centerist Party but then joined Walden but then made the Progressive Christian Party and the rejoined the CPL.nm, soon after the 2011 Provisional Congress was set up and became Prime Minister setting up Villanova I Government but created his own party the Socialist Progressive Party. Shortly after he merged with the SDP and formed the Labour Party. Marcus is known for his firey political expressions in defending certain center-left and social democratic positions. He holds many different political views strongly which he has advocated for over the years like welfare, trade unionism, civil rights, protection of democracy and devolution. In 2013 Marcus announced he would want to take a backbench role if he were to remain in Federal politics, and stay more active in local politics. Family and life The Villanova family bought such companies as Noble City FM and FC Villanova. He currently owns Villanova Inc.. His father was a play write Frank Villanova until he died in late 2009. He lived in a middle-class family for most of his life until 2004 when his family won the lottery and became rich. Soon after in mid 2009 he started engaging in all political affairs and has been a major part in the reconstruction of the LSCA. Marcus is well known worldwide because he is a citizen or owns houses in America, Lovia, Lithuania, Germany, United Kingdom, Libertas, Mäöres and Australia. His brother Michael is Prime Minister of Noel. Politics and Works Marcus joined the Lovian Republicans in 2010, and then went to the short-lived Lovian Communist Republican Party. When asked in an interview with Clymene Today why he supported the Lovian Republicans at the time, he stated "I was looking to get involved in politics in any way, I didn't care much for the ideology. I was still very much center-left" Later was a member of the center-left Progressive Democrats until it became the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist). He created the centrist third way Labor and Liberal Centrist Party. The Party was created to get away from far-left policies which has transformed the PD away from progressive center-left politics. The newly created LLCP was closely linked to the British Labour Party, of which Marcus himself is friends with many of the politicians of the Party like Gordon Brown and Ed Miliband. Marcus stated that he truly believed in the Party and direction but decided that, personally, they didn't match his political views. In the mid-terms of 2010 he was elected in 4th place, his first ever federal political position of any kind. Soon after the party became small and merged with the Walden but quit after six months and made the Progressive Christian Party but do to the inactive activities he re-joined the CPL.nm. During this the inactive 2011 Congress was removed, democratically, with new elections to replace it with a new active congress. During the 2011 Second Congress the CPL.nm and other Progressive left-wing parties formed an official coalition, giving Lovia its first ever majority government since 2007. The government was eventually involved in the Lovian Civil War due to far-right revolutionaries trying to install there own government. Under his leadership, along with Yuri Medvedev, UNLOR, and countless other patriots, the revolutionaries were defeated. To not tarnish the image of the CPL.nm too much he left and created his own party the Socialist Progressive Party which he was the only member of but then later joined and founded the Labour Party which included a merger of the Working Families Party and Social Democratic Party as well. The Labour Party is a democratic social democratic party affiliated with most Labour Unions from throughout the Country. From 2012 to June of 2013 he was the leader of the Labour Party. The Party was able to win 24 Seats. But with dissatisfaction about the Party, even though the Premiership was with Oos Wes Ilava, and still upset about the Civil War, the Party lost half its seats in 2013. The Party lost another five seats to dissenters going to the Social Christian Party and was left to only seven members in Congress. As Marcus Villanova was from the Labour Party, he decided during his first day in office to take a proactive approach to the ministry, which had been inactive under McCrooke. He decided to set out goals that he would like to accomplish by the end of his term. He says he would like to regulate companies and "technically" legalize and strengthen labour unions. He has also said he wants to raise the minimum wage to $10.50. In the 2013 elections, he advocated for question time for ministers and implemented it in the Ministry of Labour. The first question time was held on February 8, 2013, which was something Villanova advocated for ministers to do. One of his earliest acts during his tenure as minister was a plan to create a train line across Peace Island from Train Village and Charleston. This was backed by the Conservative Nationalist Party and the Social Liberal Party. The plan for the train is still under way, it passed the Second Chamber in late May of 2013. Villanova also set up the Agency for Labor Inspection, which was created by the Social Security Act of 2011 but due to lack of interest and not instant need, was not set up. The agency oversees the correct spending, intake, outtake and fraud in the system that is led by a Board of Directors and approximately one hundred employees. In addition, Villanova set up a social welfare system and social safety net as set out in the Act on the Fight against Poverty, passed in 2010. Like the Social Security Act, the act was written by former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev, but was never set up by previous ministers and made many people needing the services left out. He set up the two boards created by that act in March: the Board on the Fight Against Poverty and the Center for Societal Welfare. Villanova continued with his enforcement of previously passed laws, setting up several Lovian Labour Centers. The centers would combine and house employees for the Agency for Labour Inspection and unemployment and welfare recipients coming to pick up their benefits and for others to fill out applications or receive information on the matter Along with the political climate, Marcus' dislike for the Federal level grew stronger and stated in June of 2013 that he would be leaving the Labour Party and Federal politics. He has since stated this is unlikely, and will continue just in a backbench role. Local Marcus was the chairman of the sea-side hamlet Adoha until the position was made invalid, But is still an avid citizen of the Hamlet and State Clymene. While in office in his home state, he enacted many reforms. He built and set out the beginning of the Healthcare in Clymene program. This included a nationalization of all medical programs within the state. Once completed the program was popular and was able to give universal healthcare throughout the state. He helped create Plains and Plains Primary School in the north of Clymene. In addition he protected everything except Adoha, on Truth Island, from destruction. In October of 2010 he was elected Governor of Clymene, which soon after a scandal broke out about the Villanova Exchange of Votes, but came back and was re-elected in the 2011 Congress for another year. Later in that year he helped and supported the Occupy Lovia Movement, to support improvement in the living conditions for middle class families. From the state elections 2011 to 2012 he was Governor of Sylvania. During the term he advocated for more devolution and better census taking conditions among states. In 2012 he lost to Lukas Hoffmann for re-election and became Deputy Governor of Sylvania. He partly assisted in some plans during the term but for the most part continued speaking around the state. He stated in 2013 that he would be leaving Federal politics and dedicating his career to local politics. Specifically he would be dedicating his political career to his home state of Clymene. Although he was born in Noble City, Marcus has stated the special feel to the state and his long time residence there. "The beauty of the landscape, acceptance of lifestyles, and amazing people make the state above any other in the world. My new local party will be going to run here and represent the people according to there needs. I love Clymene and want to reform it for the better." He has stated he will run for governor in 2013. Homes Marcus orginally had three homes, according to the laws in Lovia, in East Hills, Artista, and Adoha. He left East Hills in 2011 and moved to Beaverwick. In 2012 he left his home in Beaverwick, which he like the quiet, seaside town, and moved to Novosevensk to embrace his Lithuanian culture and heritage. In 2013 he left his long time home in Adoha, of which he was previously Chairman, and moved to Cornwall which we will run for Cornwall Council. Positions * Chairman of Adoha, Newport, Train Village: 2010 * Congress member: June 2010 - present ** Head of the Department of Tourism and Leisure: June 2010 - January 2011, February 2012 - February 2013 ** Head of the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade: Febuary 2011 - April 2011 ** Minister of Labour: February 2013 - present * Governor of Clymene: October 2010 - October 2011 * Governor of Sylvania: October 2011 - October 2012 * Deputy Governor of Sylvania: October 2012 - present * Prime Minister: May 2011 - February 2012 * Principal of the First Charter Schools of Lovia: May 2010 - present * Comissioner of LSCA and sports in Lovia: February 2010 - present PACs Marcus Has started a PAC trend and has started the PPAC and Lobbyist group PIGER. Bills Marcus has proposed and vote totals *June 2010 Census re-write: 29% Pro, 14% Contra, 57% Abstain (Failed) *July 2010 Census re-write: 36% Pro, 18% Contra, 46% Abstain (Failed) *Sports and National Team Act of 2010: 67% Pro, 25% Contra, 8% Abstain (Passed) *Condensement Act (Later to be repealed): 83% Pro, 17% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *Composition of Villanova I: 86% Pro, 14% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *Co-Author to State Reform 2011: 86% Pro, 14% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *National Congrerssperson Order: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *National Congressperson Order Add-on: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *Settlement Act add-on (stalled vote, ended): 50% Pro, 0% Contra, 50% Abstain *National Settlement Order Act: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *National Sevens Team Recognition: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) *State Election Reform/Creation of State Legislatures, Re-introduction of state police (constitutional reform, needed special majority): 59% Pro, 11% Contra, 30% Abstain (Failed) *Voting Rights Act: (constitutional reform, needed special majority): 92% Pro, 8% Contra, 0% Abstain (Passed) **Was latter split into a two part act. The major part added to Section 2 of the Constitution, another part protecting voting rights added to the Federal Law. (100% Pro) *Approval of Headlines Cross State Line (jointly proposed by L. Hoffmann and W. Krosby): 98% Pro, 0% Contra, 2% Abstain (Passed) *Changing Supreme Court terms to one year: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstain Books and Writings *Calming Down: An insight into the life of Dietrich Honecker - Marcus Villanova wrote the unorthorized biography in 2010 about the short lived and controversial Iron Guard Party leader Dietrich Honecker. He thought his live was troubled, and had some pyschological intrigue. He said "Although it'll shine a better light on him, his speech is horrible and amoung the lowest flith." The book recied three stars out of five from The Lovian News. *Power: An Essay - A short paragraph on the Lovian Civil War during his time as Prime Minister. Personal Views Marcus has studied in some of the social sciences like Psychology, (in which he is a Freudian thinker), sociology and political science. Marcus says he studies these subjects for much of his education noting his interest and the "cool" relationships between the three subjects. In the field of Psychology he endorses some Freudian thoughts, like early child development, the theory of a subconscious, and the Id, Ego, and Superego, among others. Still he rejects some core beliefs in Freud's thoughts and says that modern day psychology is needed to have a complete outlook on the field. Still, Marcus has stressed Freud's importance to the field of Psychology and the field of Science in general. Marcus was asked in 2012 if he thinks the critical theory of "Freudian-Marxism" is something he adheres by, Marcus responded "It doesn't link up much, I don't think Freud would have had an opinion either way, or even care." By sociological and political science standards, Marcus has said he is a self proclaimed "Socialist of the 21st Century". He says that although he accepts Capitalism as a universal system of economics, he still says Karl Marx was right in many aspects and thinks there needs to be nationalization, redistribution of wealth and other socialist ideas. He says this new change to socialism's mainstream views is a victory towards those on the right, "You don't see those on the right compromising there views by saying 'We need some leftist approaches' you see them going harder on these ideas. What the left now has to do is say 'We accept Capitalism, and all the good things it can bring in a manner of meeting the needs of everyone's likes and dislikes', but we need to strike hard on these ideas that rampant, libertarian capitalism, doesn't build a just society for law and order, peace, and equality." In 2012 he became the co-chairman of the Lovian Freethought Academy in which he the led "The Bible: Book by Book" debate, as he did the year before. He is a supporter of converting people away from religion, saying in his 2012 newspaper "Freud says you believe in God because you had a bad father, the priest will say you have to believe to save your soul. Now, one dresses up like he was from the 1800's and the other is crazy as shit, and Freud was known for his old style clothing." Marcus has called himself a "bit of a militant atheist". Marcus also helped found the LFA World Charity Fund as a project to help out in troubled areas in the world without the religious links. See also * Personal page * Prime Minister * Villanova Family Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Villanova, Marcus R Category:LFA Category:First Charter Schools of Lovia Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Minister Category:Labour Party Category:Ministry of Labour Category:Atheist Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:2013 Member of the Congress